Die LockhartShow
by Rumo
Summary: Talkshow mit Gilderoy Lockhart. Wer lachen will ist hier richtig. Heute: "Ich kann dir nicht mehr vertrauen, betrügst du mich?" Zu Gast: Sirius Black und Remus Lupin.... Please r


Autor: Mortschi (mortschi@web.de)  
  
Titel: Die Lockhart-Show  
  
Summary: Talkshow mit Gilderoy Lockhart. Wer lachen will ist hier richtig. Heute: "Ich kann dir nicht mehr  
vertrauen, betrügst du mich?" Zu Gast: Sirius Black und Remus Lupin.... Please r&r  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen gehören J. K. Rowling und ich möchte mit dieser FF  
kein Geld verdienen.  
  
***  
  
"Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu einer weiteren Folge von meiner genialen Show, der Lockhart-Show. Mein Name ist Gilderoy Lockhart und wir haben heute wie immer interessante Gäste für euch. Unser heutiges Thema: Ich kann dir nicht mehr vertrauen, betrügst du mich? Begrüßen sie mit mir unseren ersten Gast, er ist ein ehemaliger Lehrer von Hogwarts und will heute testen ob sein Freund ihm fremdgeht. Hier ist Remus Lupin.."  
  
(Remus betritt den Raum und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl auf der Bühne)  
  
"Hallo Remus, du hast die Vermutung, dass dein Freund dir fremdgeht. Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
"Stimmt, ich hab schon länger diese Vermutung, aber ich kann ihm nicht mehr vertrauen weil er mich schon so oft belogen hat. Ich bin jetzt seit drei Jahren mit ihm zusammen aber er ist seid ein paar Monaten öfters abends weg, und will mir nicht sagen, was er macht .Außerdem hat er mal gesagt, dass er zu seiner Tante geht um sie zu besuchen. Ich war schon damals misstrauisch und hab sie angerufen, aber er hat sie gar nicht besucht."  
  
"Das heißt doch nicht, dass er fremdgeht, oder?"  
  
"Stimmt, aber deshalb bin ich ja hier, um es heraus zu bekommen! "  
  
"Genau, du wirst es heute erfahren. Mein bezaubernder Assistent Severus Snape hat für deinen Freund einen Trank gemixt damit er nicht lügen kann. Dein Freund weiß von diesem Trank natürlich nichts, denn er soll damit überrascht werden. Natürlich haben wir ihn hinter der Bühne mit einem Zauber belegt, damit er nichts von und unserem bisherigen Gespräch mitbekommt. Das einzige was er weiß ist, dass du ihm vorwirfst, dass er fremdgeht, oder?"  
  
"Stimmt, er weiß nichts vom Trank, sondern nur von meiner Vorwürfen"  
  
"Dein Freund ist ja bekanntlich ein Schwerverbrecher der eine lange Zeit in Askaban saß, könnte es sein, dass er wieder krumme Geschäfte dreht und dir deshalb nichts erzählt?"  
  
"Nein, er ist kein Schwerverbrecher, er könnte keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun."  
  
"Begrüßen sie mit mir Sirius Black, er kann bestimmt etwas zu diesen Vorwürfen sagen."  
  
(Sirius betritt die Bühne und setzt sich in den Stuhl neben Remus)  
  
"Hallo, Sirius, du weißt was dir dein Freund vorwirft, was kannst du zu deiner Verteidigung sagen?"  
  
(Sirius dreht sich zu Remus)  
  
"Remus, was denkst du dir nur? Ich liebe dich doch, ich würde dich nie im Leben betrügen und habe es auch noch nie getan!"  
  
"Was war dann mit dem Besuch bei deiner Tante? Ich hab sie angerufen!"  
  
"Das ist etwas anderes!"  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen!"  
  
"Sag es, oder ich mach Schluss!!!"  
  
"Okay... du hast doch bald Geburtstag und ich wollte dir ein Geschenk besorgen ohne das du es merkst! Es sollte eine Überraschung werden."  
  
(Remus läuft eine Träne über die Wange)  
  
"Wie süß von dir. Ich liebe dich!"  
  
(Remus fängt an zu weinen.... vor Freude natürlich. Dann umarmen sich die beiden innig)  
  
"Moment mal, Remus, glaubst du Sirius? Du hast doch gesagt, er könne gut lügen!"  
  
"JA, ich glaube ihm."  
  
"Sollen wir den Trank trotzdem einsetzten, damit du dir sicher bist?"  
  
"Nein, wir brauchen ihn nicht mehr!"  
  
(Severus ist hinter der Bühne beleidigt, weil er den Trank umsonst gemacht hat; Sirius wendet sich wieder zu Remus und schaut ihn verwirrt an)  
  
"Was für einen Trank, Schatz?"  
  
"Sevi hat für dich einen Trank gemixt, damit du die Wahrheit sagst, tut mir Leid, aber ich hab dir nicht mehr vertraut!"  
  
"Wieso hat mir das keiner gesagt? Hätte ich das gewusst, dann hätte ich mich vorbereitet..."  
  
"Vorbereitet? Mit einem Gegenzauber? Remus, ich glaube du solltest deine Entscheidung wieder umändern!"  
  
(Die Stimmung von Severus wird wieder besser, er hat wieder Hoffnung; Sirius rutscht nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her)  
  
"Was ist mit dir los? Ich dachte du hättest nichts zu verbergen!"  
  
"Hab ich auch nicht! Kannst du mir etwa nicht vertrauen? Wir können das doch auch ohne den Trank regeln, ich hab dir doch die Wahrheit gesagt!"  
  
"Wieso bist du so nervös? Ich glaube dir zwar, aber warum verhältst du dich so komisch? Ich glaube ich , möchte den Trank doch nutzen!"  
  
(Hinter der Bühne hört man einen Jubelschrei, denn Severus hat doch nicht umsonst gearbeitet; Das Publikum ist unruhig und manch Brüllen "Sevi, Sevi...")  
  
"Mein bezaubernder Assistent Severus wird in wenigen Augenblicken mit einem Trank ankommen. Du, Sirius, wirst ihn schlucken. Wenn du ihn geschluckt hast, dann stelle ich dir Fragen auf die du mit 'ja' oder 'nein' antworten musst, jedes Mal wenn du lügst, dann wächst deine Nase! Verstanden?"  
  
"Ja, aber ich lass das nicht mit mir machen, ich gehe..."  
  
(Sirius steht auf, will aus dem Studio gehen, aber er kommt nicht weiter als 3 Meter, denn er läuft gegen eine unsichtbare Wand)  
  
"Tut mir Leid, Sirius, aber wer in meine Show kommt, der kann nicht so schnell entkommen wenn ich es nicht will. Es gibt kein Entkommen für dich!"  
  
"Nein, das könnt ihr mit mir nicht machen"  
  
"Doch das können wir!!"  
  
"Dir kann doch nichts passieren, Schatz! Du hast doch nichts zu verbergen oder?"  
  
"Nein hab ich nicht!"  
  
"Severus, bitte flöß ihm den Trank ein!"  
  
"Das könnt ihr nicht mit mir machen..."  
  
(Severus flößt ihm den Trank ein, kurz darauf krümmt sich Sirius auf dem Boden, als sich Sirius wieder beruhigt hat beginnt die Befragung)  
  
"So, bist du bereit, Sirius?"  
  
"Nein.."  
  
"Dann können wir ja beginnen! Erste Frage: Liebst du Remus?"  
  
"JA"  
  
(nichts passiert; Remus freut sich und fängt breit an zu grinsen)  
  
"Hast du dich wirklich um ein Geschenk für seinen Geburtstag gekümmert, als du sagtest du seiest bei deiner Tante?"  
  
"JA"  
  
(Die Nase von Sirius fängt an sich zu vergrößern... Remus wird traurig und muss sich die ersten Tränen verkneifen)  
  
"Hast du Remus in dieser Zeit betrogen?"  
  
"NEIN"  
  
(die Nase von Sirius fängt wieder an zu wachsen... Remus bricht in tränen aus)  
  
"Hast du ihn öfters betrogen?"  
  
"NEIN"  
  
(nichts passiert...Remus heult weiter)  
  
"Noch eine letzte Frage: bereust du deine Tat?"  
  
"JA"  
  
(wieder passiert nichts.. Remus hört auf zu weinen)  
  
"Ich denke jetzt haben wir genug gehört, Severus gib ihm das Gegenmittel!"  
  
(Severus gibt Sirius das Gegenmittel; Sirius Nase schrumpft wieder auf die Normalgröße an)  
  
"Remus, ich denke du weißt jetzt die Wahrheit. Möchtest du irgendwas dazu sagen?""  
  
"Wer war es?.... mit wem hast du mich betrogen, jetzt ist eh alles zu spät...schnief"  
  
"Willst du es wirklich wissen, es war nichts ernstes es waren keine Gefühle im Spiel!"  
  
"Sag es mir!!!"  
  
"Es war McGonagall..."  
  
"EINE FRAU?"  
  
(Remus bricht wieder in Tränen aus und rennt aus dem Studio; Sirius schaut ihm hinterher folgt ihm aber nicht)  
  
"Jetzt ist dein Freund weg, was wirst du machen? Es war schon fies von dir ihn mit einer Frau u betrügen, oder?"  
  
"Ich werde alles tun um ihn wieder zurück zu gewinnen! Ich liebe ihn doch so sehr..."  
  
(Sirius fängt auch an zu weinen und rennt aus dem Studio; Das Publikum sieht mitgenommen aus, und manchen laufen Tränen durchs Gesicht.)  
  
"So, meine Damen und Herren, das war es mal wieder für den heutigen Tag, wir können nur hoffen, dass die beiden sich wieder vertragen, denn ich finde sie geben ein gutes Paar ab. Vielleicht werden wir sie bald wieder sehen. Ich bedanke mich für eure Aufmerksamkeit und verabschiede mich. Unser nächstes Thema ist: Ich liebe dich, warum behandelst du mich wie den letzten Rest? Auf Wiedersehen!"  
  
****  
  
Das war die erste Folge der Lockhart-Show, bald gibt es mehr! Ich würde mich über reviews freuen! Bis dann Mortschi 


End file.
